Fairy Tail- A Christmas Story
by Guitara123
Summary: Dedicated to Erza Scarlet Titania. A Christmas with a relationship and a new member. My OC, of course!


Fairy Tail- A Christmas Story (Dedicated to Erza Scarlet Titania)

Lucy held her comfy parka closer to her as she walked down the snowy streets to the guild. She got hold of her sack of presents, happy to know that everyone was going to be happy. A dragon toy that she made for Natsu, a humongous fish for Happy, a suit of limited edition Christmas armor for Erza, clothes for Gray that will not be easily stripped out of which she hoped would work, a barrel of the best wine for Cana, a nice hat for Makarov, a dress for Mira, a set of clothes with a bow for Carla, a nice doll that she had also made for Wendy, a book for Levy and a necklace for the long lost member, Jade. She had became close to Jade after the incident in Mercurius, where she had saved her when the castle had collapsed by hugging her and taking all the pain inflicted on her. Jade had ran out of magical power when she used her signature move to kill Acnologia, all four of the strongest magic that she knew together. One Magic, Etherion, Abyss Break and Dragon Slayer magic. As she reached the guild, she saw Jade outside with the door open, throwing some stuff in. She was wearing a bright red santa dress, which was up to her knees partnered with tights and bright red boots.

" Hey Jade!" Lucy called out, greeting her.

" Hi Lucy," replied Jade. She turned back to the guild, shouting, " Oi, there's more where that came from!"

" What is that?" Lucy asked, peering into the bag.

Jade shrugged. " Just money and some antique stuff from my house. Here, I've saved some for you."

Jade passed her a big fat envelope and a book. Lucy read the envelope, with writing on it, saying, " To Lucy Heartfillia. Merry Christmas. Total amount: 1000000 Jewels."

Her eyes went wide, her mouth closing and opening. She then looked at the book, and found out that it was a Christmas story. Jade winked and threw the whole bag inside, making everyone scream.

Lucy then put the envelope in her pocket and the book into her sack, remembering something. " Oh yeah, Jade! It's not much, but I hope that you like it."

She handed her the necklace, taking out the cloth, revealing that it was a dragon necklace with a key to it.

" Because you're the key to the dragons," Lucy explained.

" Yeah, its not much," Jade replied cheekily.

" Well you don't have to be that rude," Lucy grumbled.

Jade pulled her inside, making Lucy shocked at the sight of the guild. It was decorated really nicely, helped by the boys while the decorations were made by Erza and Mira. The boys were fighting for the stuff which were whisky, wine and booze, together with tonnes of food (Yeah! I made it rhyme!) while the girls were happily holding their envelopes full of money. Lucy handed out her gifts, making them even happier.

" Here you go Happy, a fish for you."

" Arigato, Lushy," he grinned, handing her his gift.

" See, it's a fish keychain."

" Thanks Happy, it'll help me remember my first Christmas with you guys."

Since she couldn't find Natsu, she moved on.

" Here you go Erza."

" Thanks, Lucy."

As Lucy got the gift, she realized what it was. A pair of lingerie. Lucy inwardly groaned. She regained composure and went to Gray.

" Here you go, Gray. Merry Christmas!"

" Thanks!"

He passed her an ice figure of her with her celestial spirits and another one with her friends.

" Don't worry, its long lasting."

Lucy smiled as she walked over to Mira.

" Here you go, Mira."

" Thanks, Lucy."

She passed her gift, which was wrapped beautifully. Lucy said thanks and went to Levy.

" Levy- chan! Here's your gift!"

" Arigato, Lu- chan! Here's your gift!"

From the size of the gift, Lucy concluded that it was a book. She got to Cana, who was surrounded with barrels of wine and booze.

" Here Cana, your own barrel of the best wine. Don't finish it in one go!" She winked.

" Here Lucy," Cana passed her a stack of cards, meaning that it was communication cards with the rest of the members.

As Lucy went to look for Carla and Wendy, she heard Cana shout out, " Thanks Lucy!"

She smiled. She saw Carla and Wendy together, talking to Juvia and Levy. She quickly walked over, passing by Makarov and giving him a gift, while he gave her his gift, both of them greeting each other Merry Christmas. She reached the two, grinning widely.

" Here are your gifts, girls. Sorry Juvia, I was still looking for a gift that looks like Gray. I wanted to buy you a life sized one. Since I can't find one, I decided to make you one. But I don't have enough time, so you'll have to wait. Is that okay?"

Juvia nodded, saying, " Juvia didn't know that today was the party so she didn't a gift for you." She paused, a tear falling from her eye. " Even for Gray- sama! Wah!"

Lucy sweatdropped, earning giggles from Levy and Wendy, while Carla just smiled. The two passed their gifts, before Lucy made her way to look for Natsu. She went to Mira, asking about Natsu.

" Uh, Mira, where's Natsu? I need to pass him his gift."

Mira replied, wiping a glass cup. " He went somewhere to the storage room. He said that someone passed him a note to go the storage room."

Lucy nodded and thanked her, before going to the storage room. She carried the dragon wrapped in a nice red wrapping paper covered with dragons and with the words written gracefully, " Merry Christmas, my big red dragon Natsu! Love, Lucy Heartfillia."

She smiled as she thought about his signature smiled as he saw her gift. Deep in her heart, she loves Natsu. As she did not want to destroy their friendship, she kept quiet. But since she could see him everyday, it was good enough for her. She pushed opened the storage room door, never realizing what she would see. She dropped her gift, running out, letting her tears fall freely.

She ran through the guild, crying. She ran passed Levy, who started to chase after her. Mira looked troubled as she told Levy what had happened. The whole guild kept quiet as Lucy was crying. She never cried that often, and she always cheered the guild up. As they discussed what could have happened, they saw Natsu running after her, while Lisanna was behind. They then heard giggling then to full blown laughter.

" I got it! I got it! Why must everyone be so stiff! It's not like she's dying! If you don't know what had happened, you suck. Lisa here was kissing Natsu when Lucy went in the storage room when she saw them. Ha ha ha! Is it that bad?! Wow. Getting hurt by seeing your FIRST LOVE being kissed. Epic," she yelled while laughing and crying.

Laughing because it was humorous. Crying because of the emotions of the sadness of losing everything striking her. That was why Jade was the psychotic one in the guild. She calmed down and wiped her tears.

" Anyway, it's a good situation since there's a chance that the dense pink idiot will confess. I'll get popcorn and set up the mistletoe!"

She turned and ran out, snapping her fingers and getting a humongous box of popcorn and a mistletoe.

" To Lucy's house I will go where I'll get the mistletoe ready before them and see a sweet kissing scene!"

Gray sat up, grumbling. " I don't like how she reacted, but since she had… issues. Yeah, I can understand."

He stood up. " But if I can see juicy scenes between flamehead and Lucy, I'm so in!"

He ran out, catching up to Jade. Mira was comforting Lisanna, who was crying quietly. Juvia's hand shot up and she cried out, " If Gray- sama's going, Juvia is going too! She thinks Lucy and Natsu are cute together! And Juvia's love rival would be gone!"

With hearts in her eyes, she ran out, yelling Gray- sama. One by one, each member stood up, excitedly saying the same thing while being comforting. After some time, Lisanna became okay.

" Mira- nee, I think that I should move on. Natsu was a childhood crush. Anyway, I got another one."

Mira smiled. She got her sister's hand and led them to Lucy's house, where they saw everyone crammed in front of the windows, while the Exceeds were carrying their owners, except Happy was carrying Erza. Gray was at the front, whispering about something.

" Crap, you idiotic princess! You knew they were inside yet you went inside! Baka!"

As Jade got the mistletoe ready, the door burst open. She turned around, smirking before turning invisible using invisibility magic. With a light faint color of her bright red boots, she trudged over to Lucy's bed where she sat down in front of everybody who was outside. Lucy then came inside, crying. She got out of her parka, hugging the present. She unwrapped it carefully, taking out the small plush toy. Outside, everyone was getting impatient since Natsu would be inside. Then everyone remembered something. Natsu always went by the window. They groaned. Before they went to hide, they saw Natsu. Since it was bright due to the lights, everyone wore clothes matching them, remaining camouflaged in some way. Natsu burst in through the door. Jade opened the window wide enough do that everything could be heard. She ate her popcorn, eyes weide open.

" Luce," Natsu said, trying to reason out. " It was a-"

" Oh, so you think it's a mistake!?" Lucy snapped. " I like you! I hid that stupid damn fact cos I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I even made this doll for you! Stich by stitch, I would imagine your smile. Well, I guess its all down the drain. After all, you are owned by Lisanna already!"

She threw the doll at him, sobbing. She collapsed, crying. Natsu stood there, holding the toy which he had caught. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her.

" Listen," he said calmly. " It was a mistake. Lisanna was the first one to kiss me. I don't like her at all. I like, no, love you. Please Luce, give me a chance."

Lucy looked up, her tears staining her face. " Rea- reslly?"

" Yeah. And anyway, I don't think Elfman is ready to give his younger sis away too."

She managed a crooked smile. Meanwhile Jade had thrown her popcorn outside and was whispering feverishly, " Show her the skills! Show her the skills! I didn't teach you for nothing, you know."

Natsu hugged Lucy tightly. " I'll never let you go, just like what happened to Lisanna."

He put his lips on her lips, earning a yeah to the guild members spying outside. Jade burst out from the window, yelling, " Yeah man! They kissed under the mistletoe! Gotta get back to the guild to prepare!"

She turned to face the guild members, yelling back, " Beware, dudes and dudettes! They'll be going back to the guild in a few minutes! And they're gonna look out the window."

She gave them a wave. They looked at Lucy and Natsu, puzzled at what Jade had said. Lucy was going to the window.

" Crap," Gray shouted. " Move out!"

Lucy looked out the window, touching her lips. Natsu was inside, getting her gift.

" Lucy, here. Turn around! Turn around!"

Lucy giggled and walked over to her new boyfriend. Natsu put something on her neck and she heard a click.

" What is it?"

" It's a necklace of you and me. Especially the guild!"

He gave her his signature smile. Lucy smiled and got her scarf.

" Since I got a heater, I can go with a mere scarf now, right? Anyway, I wanna go to the guild."

Natsu smirked and hugged her from the back. He carried her and jumped off the window, running fast to the guild.

" Natsu! Put me down!"

" No, no! Until we reach the guild!"

The guild doors burst opened and they found themselves in a romantic room. The guild members were grinning ear to ear. The stage lights turned on, and they saw Jade in the spotlight. She had a guitar, and she started singing.

Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

It's the most beautiful time of the year,

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,

I should be playing in the winter snow,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,

But I can't stop staring at your face,

I should be playing in the winter snow,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire,

Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,

I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,

Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,

I should be makin' a list i know,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,

The way I follow my heart,

[ From: . ]

And they led me to a miracle.

Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,

'Cause I am feeling one thing,

Your lips on my lips,

That's a merry merry Christmas.

It's the most beautiful time of the year,

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,

I should be playing in the winter snow,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,

But I can't stop staring at your face,

I should be playing in the winter snow,

But I'mma be under the mistletoe.

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,

Show me baby that you love me so,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,

Show me baby that you love me so,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

yeahhhhhhh.

As Jade hit the last line, the guild yelled, " Merry Christmas!"

Jade yelled, making kissing sounds, saying, " Kiss! You two are under the mistletoe! Its tradition!"

" Pucker up, Natsu and give her the tongue! You better use it or else I'll come at ya!"

Natsu blushed. Lucy stood on tiptoe and kissed him, earning a loud yeah. Juvia got Gray and dragged him to the mistletoe.

" Gray- sama! Kiss, kiss!"

He blushed furiously. She whispered, " Gomen, Gray- sama. Juvia lost to Jade and she made Juvia kiss Gray- sama."

Gray smiled and put his hands to her face, kissing her, making Juvia hyperventilate.

" Next," Jade called out. " Romeo and Wendy, Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Freed, Lisa and Laxus, Ever and Elfman, Erza with Jellal and me with Rogue. Oh yes, the Conell couple too. Yay!"

" What?!" the peoplr who were called out screeched. Crime Socerie appeared from the shadows, with Jellal blushing. Erza was blushing furiously, eating her strawberry cake. Jade was laughing, getting Rogue who was hiding in the shadows. She went under the mistletoe, kissing Rogue passionately, with him blushing. Once they were finished, Rogue tried to slip away but Jade caught him.

" If you guys won't start, we can stay here ALL NIGHT. Or even better. FOREVER."

She laughed like a mad witch, smiling. They groaned. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
